Aaron and Emily: The Slave of Duty
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Haley's funeral, moments with the growing Hotchner family and Em pays Strauss a visit. Oh, and Sean is here too. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Funeral time. I've only been to one in my life, thankfully and I gotta say, I hate them. Like I said at the end of the last story, this won't be nearly as long since we're just going to be following Emily, Hotch and Jack. Though that little explosion that Em has with the unsub was cool and I'm going to keep something like that in this. I'll give you a hint, it involves Strauss. One more time, have fun doesn't fit.

Emily is exactly five months pregnant in this one.

Disclaimer: For this one, I'm just gonna say, head back to my earlier work.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood in the doorway of her's and Hotch's bedroom, unnoticed by the two occupants. Hotch was looking in the mirror, finishing up putting his tie on. There hadn't been much talking that morning, given what was happening that day. It was Haley's funeral and, Emily ran her hand over her stomach, it was going to be tough for everyone but most of all, her two boys. Hotch finished his tie then turned to Jack and started helping him with his. By this time, Emily knew Hotch knew she was there. They had a sixth sense when it came to each other. Hotch finished Jack's tie when whispered something to him. Jack turned and quickly walked over to Emily. He placed his tiny hands on her stomach and gave it a kiss.

"It'll be ok Annie." Jack said.

Jack thought Bethany's name was too long to say all the time so he decided all by himself he'd be the only one that got to call her Annie. Emily ran her hand through Jack's hair and met Hotch's eyes. They would make it. If not for themselves when for their children.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack walked between Emily and Hotch, just behind Haley's casket. Neither had let go of Jack since arriving at the cemetery and they could tell by the way Jack clung tightly to their hands, he had no desire to let them go either. They stood back as the casket was placed down and as Hotch stepped up to give his eulogy, Emily managed to get Jack to release his father and come stand in front of her. Emily could feel the team move in around her, JJ and Austin on her right and left and Garcia directly behind her, the boys filling in the empty gaps. Emily placed her hands on Jack's shoulders and her tears were almost automatic as Jack pressed his face into her belly. She could hear him whispering to the baby. She could also feel his tears wetting her dress.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After the ceremony, Emily stayed as the others left. She knew Jack and Hotch needed a moment but she still wasn't about to leave completely. Besides, she needed to talk to Haley. She looked up from her study of the ground as a tiny hand slid into her left one. She smiled down at Jack and then up at his father, who was standing just behind him.

"I'll be right with you guys." Emily said. "I, uh, would like to talk to Haley for a moment."

Hotch nodded and picked Jack up. "We'll be at the car."

Emily gave both a kiss before turning back to Haley's casket. She took a steadying breath and walked up to it. Placing her hand on it, Emily sighed.

"This isn't fair at all." Emily whispered. "I know this seems odd but I was actually hoping to get advice from both you and JJ once Bethany was born. I know you both had boys but I figured any advice was good advice." she wiped her eyes. "What I really wanted to say Haley was I'll take care of them. I know when you and Jack left you trusted me with Aaron's safety and I know now that you're gone, you've trusted me with Jack's as well. I won't let you down Haley. And I won't let Jack and Aaron down either."

Patting Haley's casket gently, Emily moved away and started towards the car where she could see Jack and Hotch waiting patiently for her.

"I'll keep them safe." Emily whispered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean stood beside Dave as they watched Hotch greet well-wisher after well-wisher.

"He's getting ready to break." Sean said. "We need to get him out of there."

"Where's Jack?" Dave asked.

Sean nodded over to one of the table. "With Em. He refuses to leave her side. Jessica tried earlier but no dice."

Dave grabbed the drinks he had ordered for himself and Hotch as Sean grabbed his own.

"Come on." Dave said.

The two made their way over Hotch.

"I think you need some air." Dave said to Hotch.

Hotch nodded his agreement, more then happy to take a step out of the spot light.

"Where are Jack and Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Together." Sean said. "They're by the team but also by themselves. I think right now they prefer it that way."

Hotch turned to Jessica. "I'll be back."

Jessica smiled softly. "Take your time Aaron."

Hotch smiled slightly and followed his brothers out of the room. The team watched the three go by then looked back at where Emily and Jack were sitting quietly. Emily had pulled Jack onto her lap with both arms around his waist to hold him there. Jack had his head resting on Emily's shoulder and a hand on her stomach.

"We didn't just loose Hotch with this, did we?" Garcia asked.

JJ shook her head. "When one feels pain, they both do. Em won't be back until Hotch is."

"Emily doesn't have a choice in the matter." Morgan said. "She's not office bound for another month and a half."

Austin shot Morgan a look. "Under the circumstances, I don't think YOU will have a choice Morgan. She's not going anywhere without Hotch and there's no way he's letting her go on cases without him."

Morgan went to retort but Reid held up his hand.

"Drop it Morgan." he said. "Truth is, we won't know until we get a case. For now, let's focus on why we're here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You know, I broke my promise to Haley." Hotch said to Dave and Sean.

Sean frowned. "What promise?"

"I told her I'd catch Foyet and spend the rest of my life making it up to her." Hotch explained.

"You still can." Dave said. "You saved Jack."

Hotch sighed and looked over at Jack and Emily, who had finally moved to get some food.

"I have the tools to do this job," Hotch said. "but I don't know if I have the tools to help my son. Or Emily and the baby."

"You have to ask yourself," Sean said. "what kind of father you want to be and when you figure that out, then you'll know what to do."

Hotch stared at the two men in front of him before dropping his gaze. He took a moment.

"I meant what I said today." he said. "Things have changed and I need to do what's best for Jack, Emily and Bethany."

Dave and Sean both nodded and answered as one.

"You will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from helping Jack with his food as she heard the sound of Morgan's phone ringing. They weren't far from the team so it wasn't too hard to hear. Even before Morgan answered, Emily knew it was a case and she knew what she was going to do. Hotch and Jack were her focus right now, not the Bureau. Emily watched as the team seemed to stiffen as Morgan stood. She met JJ's gaze and knew she had been right. JJ walked over to her and Jack.

"Case?" Emily asked, knowing the answer.

JJ nodded. "But you don't even think about coming."

Emily smiled some. "I wasn't planning on it. I made a promise to Haley at her grave. Aaron and Jack are what I'm focused on right now, Bureau be damned."

"Bad word Emmy." Jack said softly.

Emily kissed Jack's head. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Jack looked at JJ. "Do you and the others have to go Aunt Jen?"

JJ nodded again. "We do Buddy, though I wish we didn't."

"What about Daddy and Emmy?" Jack asked.

"They are staying right here Jack." JJ promised.

Jack held up his hands to JJ and let her pick him up so he could hug her.

"Come back soon." Jack said.

JJ kissed Jack on the forehead. "We'll be home before you know it." she put Jack back down and patted Emily's shoulder. "We'll see you soon."

Emily nodded and watched JJ and the others walk away. Morgan walked over.

"Prentiss, let's go." he said.

Emily looked around and saw Sean coming. She looked at Jack. "Jack, can you go over to your Uncle Sean for a minute? I need to talk with Uncle Derek."

Jack nodded and after kissing Emily and her stomach, he hopped off his chair and walked over to Sean, who picked him right up. Emily looked back at Morgan, who looked annoyed.

"I'm not going Derek." Emily said.

"You have to Prentiss." Morgan said. "You don't have time off yet. Your place is with the team."

Emily stood up. "Right now my place is with the father of my child and his son. If you and the Bureau have a problem with that, take it up with me when I return to work, for now get out of my face."

Before Morgan could respond, Dave walked up.

"Back off Morgan." Dave said, his voice deadly calm. "You're not forcing her to go. Now we have a plane to catch."

Morgan looked between the two before walking off. Emily sighed and sat back down.

"I don't get why he's being like that." Emily said.

Dave shook his head. "I don't either but you don't worry about it. Take care of Jack and Aaron and the baby and we'll see you when we get back."

Emily smiled at Dave before he left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as Jack played with his toys, while Hotch packed up the last of the house. She had tried to help but Hotch gave her a look and told her if she tried to move any of the boxes, he'd use the remaining tape and tape her to a chair.

"And that would be good for the baby how?" Emily had asked.

"At least Mommy would be sitting still." Hotch had responded.

Emily looked over her shoulder as Hotch walked back into the house and over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his chin on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked.

Emily smiled. "Should I be asking you that?"

Hotch sighed. "I'm still processing. How's Jack?"

"He's had a few down moments but he looks to be holding together." Emily said.

Hotch placed a hand on Emily's stomach. "And how's she doing?"

"She loves it when Jack talks to her." Emily said. "But I think she can sense we're all a little off."

"We had our feet swept from under us pretty good." Hotch said. "But we'll get back on them."

Emily turned in Hotch's arms. "That we will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened her eyes as she felt the bed shift. Hotch smoothed her hair back.

"Hey." Emily said quietly. "Where's Jack?"

"He's in the living room watching the tapes Haley made while they were gone." Hotch said, keeping his gaze away from Emily's.

Emily closed her eyes. "I had a feeling that was coming."

Hotch nodded. "Me too. He's gonna want to spend the night with us again."

Emily opened her eyes and actually met Hotch's. "He's more then welcome to."

Hotch kissed Emily. "I'll go get him."

Emily's eyes drifted shut again as she nodded and felt Hotch leave the room. Hotch watched Emily for a second before heading downstairs to the living room. He walked over to the couch and knelt down by the arm of the couch.

"Hey Buddy," he said. "it's time for pjs."

"Can I watch one more time?" Jack asked. "I'm waiting for Mommy."

Hotch didn't answer, he just turned and watched the video with Jack. He moved a hand and started running it up and and down Jack's arm. He watched as Haley and Jack blew out the candles on Jack's fourth birthday cake. Jack let out a heavy sigh and Hotch felt tears building, even though he tried to fight them.

"I miss her too." Hotch said.

"Can I sleep with you and Emmy again?" Jack asked.

Hotch looked back at Jack. "Sure." he walked around to the front of the couch and picked Jack up. "Come on."

The two headed back upstairs, stopping at Jack's room real quick to change him into his pjs then they crossed the hall to Hotch and Emily's room. Jack looked at Emily on the bed.

"Emmy," he called quietly. "you awake?"

Emily opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah Buddy, I'm awake."

Hotch put Jack down on the foot of the bed and watched as he crawled over to Emily, curling around her belly.

"Is Annie awake?" Jack asked.

Emily shook her head. "No baby, sorry. It's past her bedtime."

Jack placed his hand on Emily's belly. "Can I say goodnight anyway?"

Emily nodded. "Go right ahead."

Jack kissed Emily's stomach. "Night Annie." then he looked at Hotch. "Did you say night to Annie, Daddy?"

Hotch shook his head as he pulled on an undershirt to sleep in along with his sweat pants. "Not yet Bud but I will as soon as I get in bed."

Jack nodded. "Kay."

Hotch climbed in behind Jack and kissed Emily's stomach as well. "Night Bethany." Pulling the blankets up, Hotch took Emily's hand in his own and they rested them on Jack's side. The two were just drifting off when they heard Jack's soft voice.

"Night Mommy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Aaron, he's unpacking, as long as I don't lift the boxes I can help." she said.

Before Hotch could respond, there was a knock at the front door.

"Fine but nothing heavy." Hotch said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "They're toys Aaron."

Hotch smirked over his shoulder. "And you'd be surprised at how heavy some can be." he looked through the peephole and saw Strauss. She was expected but still, it was more then a little unnerving to have her there.

"Chief Strauss," Hotch greeted. "thank you for coming to me."

Strauss nodded. "Of course, this isn't a time for you to be away from your son."

Hotch closed the door. The two moved into the living room.

"Jack, can you say hi to Chief Strauss?" Emily asked. The last time hadn't gone so well but maybe this time would.

Jack turned and waved.

"Hi Jack." Strauss said.

"Hi." Jack said back.

Emily nodded to Strauss. "Ma'am."

Strauss returned the nod. "Agent Prentiss."

Emily turned back to Jack and heard Hotch tell Strauss to sit.

"What are they talking about Emmy?" Jack asked quietly.

"I don't know Jack but you know Daddy will tell us when Chief Strauss leaves." Emily replied. "Now let's figure out a good place for your toys."

Emily kept one ear on Hotch's conversation while still talking with Jack as they talked about where each toy would go. Emily's eyes nearly popped out of her head she heard Hotch mention retirement. She turned and saw him hold papers in his hands. Emily's eyes narrowed on Strauss, who's back was thankfully turned to Emily. Looks like Emily would be paying the dear Section Chief a visit later.

"What's your hesitation?" Strauss asked Hotch.

"I'd like to weigh all of my options." Hotch said. He knew Emily was watching them but wasn't going to make eye contact or Strauss would turn and see the look she was getting.

Strauss nodded. "Whatever you need."

Emily turned back to Jack as Hotch showed Strauss out. Hotch rejoined Emily and Jack and placed his hands on Emily's shoulders.

"Jack, why don't you start taking your toys up to your room?" Hotch suggested.

Jack nodded and picked up some of his cars and headed for the stairs.

"Can I kill her yet?" Emily asked, trying to fight the relaxing feeling of having Hotch's hands on her shoulders.

Hotch kissed the back of her head. "No you can't."

Emily faced Hotch. "Be honest with me Aaron, were you thinking about retirement before Strauss showed up?"

Hotch took Jack's empty seat. "Honestly Em, no I wasn't. I was considering a desk job in the Bureau. But I wasn't planning on leaving." he sighed. "I want to be there for you and Jack and Bethany. And I don't want to miss things with Bethany like I did with Jack."

Emily took Hotch's hands. "You do what you feel is right and Jack, Bethany and I will back you no matter what."

Hotch pulled Emily close so their foreheads rested together. "You have got to stop being so understanding."

"Not happening." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was once again tapping her foot. This time she wasn't waiting to be interrogated, she was waiting for the elevator to reach the floor that Strauss' office was on. Emily was on a mission and pissed and nothing was stopping her. Garcia knew Emily was in the building and had given Emily orders to come to her before leaving so she could cool down before heading back to Jack and Hotch. The elevator arrived at the correct floor and Emily marched her way down the halls. At five months pregnant, marching was not easy but Emily managed. She blew past Strauss' assistant with a well placed glare that would have made Hotch proud and straight into Strauss' office.

"You have got a lot of nerve." Emily said to the woman she hated more then any unsub.

Strauss looked up sharply. She'd been half expecting this visit but not the rage in Emily's eyes.

"Excuse me Agent Prentiss?" Strauss tried to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ma'am." the word ma'am had never sounded like a greater insult. "Aaron just buried his ex-wife and is still moving his son into our apartment and you're giving him retirement papers? How heartless are you?"

Strauss stood. "I suggest you watch your tone Agent."

"My tone is the least of your problems." Emily growled. "What gave you the stupid idea that now was the time to even bring up the idea of retirement?"

"I didn't want him to have to worry about his job." Strauss tried to defend herself.

"You mean you don't want to place Aaron back in charge of the unit because you like having someone there who actually plays ball." Emily said. She knew Morgan tried to fight Strauss on things but normally he gave in. He wasn't as experienced at dealing with politics as Hotch, Emily and Dave were.

"Now hold on," Strauss said.

"Sit down Erin."

Emily turned and saw the Director behind her. She expected him to look pissed that she was going off on Strauss but he looked, Emily frowned, proud.

"Agent Prentiss, can you come with me please." John said. "Erin, we'll talk later."

Emily shot one more glare at Strauss before following John out of Strauss' office. They walked to the elevator and John hit the up button. Emily looked at him, confused.

"I know you were probably planning on seeing Miss. Garcia before leaving," John said. "but the team is on the phone with her at the moment. So we'll talk in my office."

Emily nodded and stepped into the elevator.

"Now you didn't drive yourself, did you?" John asked as they entered his office. "I can't imagine it would be a good idea, given how angry you seem to be."

Emily shook her head. "Aaron's brother Sean drove me. He's at the cafe just up the street." she smiled. "Told me to take my time."

John laughed. "Well from the few times I've met Sean, that does sound like him. Now would you care to tell me why I just found you yelling at your section chief?"

Emily crossed her arms. She didn't care if she looked like a child, she was pissed.

"You know sir." Emily said. "She talked to you before coming to us."

John nodded. "That she did. I guess telling her to tread carefully was a waste of breath. Is he going to retire?"

Emily shook her head. "He wasn't even thinking about it before Strauss showed up. He is considering a desk job but he doesn't want to leave the Bureau."

"Good." John said. "I'd hate to loose him. What do you think?"

"I think Aaron should do what he thinks is best and Jack, Bethany and I will support him no matter what." Emily said.

John tilted his head. "Bethany?"

Emily smiled and patted her stomach. "The baby. We know it's a girl and we picked Bethany for her first name."

John smiled. "That was my grandmother's name. Strong woman, she was. I have no doubt your daughter will be the same."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean looked up at Emily walked into the coffee shop.

"How'd it go?" Sean asked.

Emily smirked. "I feel much better. I yelled at her then the Director came and talked to me for a bit and when I left he was going to yell at her for not taking his advice and talking to Hotch before springing the idea of retirement on him."

Sean returned the smirk. "Then it should be a good while before she steps out of line again."

Emily laughed. "We can hope."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked back into the apartment and wasn't surprised to find Jessica's jacket hanging next to the empty hook where her own went. Hotch walked over and met her.

"Mission accomplished?" Hotch asked, a slight smile on his face.

Even though Emily hadn't told him where she was going, he knew. The hole she had tried to glare into the back of Strauss' head was enough.

"Oh yeah." Emily said. "I scared the crap out of her assistant, yelled for a good few minutes, talked with the Director then left as he was on his way to do some of his own yelling."

Hotch frowned. "Why was the Director going to yell?"

"Strauss was told to go about bringing up retirement carefully." Emily said. "See what your idea was on it first then, if it seemed like a good plan, bring out the papers. The Director was not happy to hear Strauss just plowed into it."

Hotch shook his head. "I should have suspected that." he took Emily's hand. "Come on, Jessica is making pancakes for dinner."

Emily smiled. "Sounds good to me."

They headed into the kitchen and Emily stood by Jessica as Hotch talked with Jack about his toys that he made. Then Hotch sent Jack off to wash his hands before dinner.

"I want to thank you Jess." Hotch said. "For everything you've done."

Jessica smiled. "He's my nephew and you're my family." she looked at Emily. "All of you. I'll be around as much as you want." she set down the bowl she was holding. "I know you guys have Penelope to watch Jack when you're away, if you both keep going on cases but would it be ok if I watched him from time to time? He's all I have left of Haley."

Emily put her arm around Jessica and looked at Hotch. It was his call. Hotch smiled.

"Of course Jess." he said. "You are more then welcome to watch him."

"And even after Beth is born, when I'm on maturity leave" Emily said. "you can come over any time. God knows I'll need the help."

Jessica and Hotch laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hung up her phone and turned back to Jack, who was playing on the floor.

"The team's coming home Bud." Emily said.

Jack looked up with a smile. "Really?"

Emily nodded, smiling herself. "Really. They'll be home in a couple of hours and Aunt Jen and Uncle Dave promised to stop by with Henry."

Jack stood up. "Is Henry going to be Annie's big brother too?"

Emily sat down and motioned for Jack to come. He stood between Emily's legs.

"Well he can be if you want him to be." Emily said. "Bethany is going to be the youngest so she's going to need you to watch out for her. Do you think you can do that alone?"

Jack tilted his head and thought. "I could try but I might need Henry's help."

"Then I guess that does make him Bethany's big brother too." Emily said. "Are you ok with that?"

Jack nodded, his smile bright. "Yeah."

Emily laughed. "Alright, go play and Daddy and the others will be here soon."

Jack spun and returned to his toys.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he stared at the place where Haley's grave marker would stand. He been sitting on the near bench for almost an hour. Thankfully Emily knew where he was and promised she would keep Jack occupied until Hotch came home. And after a quick text from her, he knew the team was home. Which meant the footsteps he could hear coming up behind him where either his brother or Dave. Or both. Depending on what they wanted to say. The two had taken to tag teaming him when they wanted to get their point across. Hotch turned to look as Dave stopped beside him. They were quiet for a minute, just watching the grave.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here." Dave said, his tone soft. He looked down at Hotch then back at Haley's grave. "Have you told her yet?"

Hotch barely suppressed a smile. He should have known Dave would know his choice. He probably knew before Hotch knew.

"Told her what?" Hotch asked.

Dave looked back down at Hotch. "That you're coming back to the team." Hotch looked up at him. "That fighting the bad guys is who you are."

Hotch looked down and gave a slight shake of his head.

"I don't have to tell her." he said. "She already knows."

Dave turned and patted Hotch's shoulder. "I'm gonna go meet Jen at your place. She's bringing Henry to see Jack. Take your time."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

That night, Hotch closed Jack's door, leaving it open just a crack. The small boy told Emily and Hotch during dinner that he needed to sleep in his own bed. Like a big boy. Hotch had asked him why he thought he needed to do that. Jack's answer brought tears to both adult's eyes.

"Cause Annie is gonna be here soon and she might need to crawl into my bed." Jack had said. "And she can't do that if I'm not there."

Hotch walked downstairs and joined Emily on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and turned sideways so she was sitting between his legs. He brushed her neck with a kiss and spoke against her shoulder.

"I'm coming back." he said.

Emily nodded. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*looks back over story* So much for not being long. But then everything that I put, I felt needed to be done. I'll explain why Morgan is being such an ass in the next story. He and Hotch have a talk about it. I made you all cry again, didn't I? That's ok, I was crying too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
